Insendiary Insanity
by NekoVampireNinja
Summary: When a scouting mission turns... interesting, Team 7 find themselves facing something... or someone... far more dangerous than her...OMG... twin brother? During the quest for enlightenment, Naruto's mask starts to crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my fellow deprived fan fictorettes. Today is the grand opening of my brand new fanfiction; Incendiary Insanity! But, a quick blurb to let you, and in some cases myself, know what the HELL is going on,**

**One OC character, Midori Tarasov but won't have a major impact on the plot or the main character's love life. Maybe paired with Kankuro, coz he's cool.**

**Set between… about… Naruto being 12 to 13. Before the first chuunin exams. I know, waaaaaay far back.**

**This is a strong Naruto fic, and sorry guys, but Sakura HAS to die. Not literally of course… unless Midori gets a liiiiitle out of hand. **

**Intended pairings: NaruHina, Sasu, ShikaTem, and possibly OCxKankuro.**

**Start story: Enemy camp/village, Team 7 scouting.**

"This is a _scouting _mission, can anyone tell me the meaning of a scouting mission?" whispered a silver haired jounin angrily as a small group crouched behind a line of trees.

Beyond them lay quite a large encampment; a city in making. It was quiet now, only the wind ruffled the flag on the flagpole, and the occasional light from a small patrol tower would flicker.

Previous jounin covered the mouth of a young girl with eccentrically-coloured hair. She had been about to launch into full blown speech mode, detailing everything the girl could ever have crammed into her head under the heading 'scouting mission.'

"What I mean is that you have to be_ quiet_." Continued the jounin. "That means you Naruto!"

Said boy sulked. **Heh, baka. If only he could see… I never talk when I'm away from these three.**

_**Except with others, of course. **_Corrected a voice.

**Hai, you're right.**

"You understand what that means, right, dobe? Quiet means you have to shut up for once" Smirked a bored looking, slightly insane boy.

Naruto couldn't have cared less for Sasukes' ridiculous goading, but his mask did. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH TEME- humph!"

"Naruto!" Hissed Kakashi, still covering the blonde's mouth. "I said _quiet!" _

"Gomen, sensei." Muttered Naruto darkly after he was released, glaring at Sasuke. They all then took their assigned positions, in a compass-point position, all around the camp.

"Ok everyone, we're going in. I don't want a single sound-"

**BOOM!**

_What the fu-_ Were the simultaneous thoughts of the four ninja.

"Kukukukuku! Take that!" Cackled a voice.

None of the ninja could see said voice, as there appeared to be a gaping hole where the only fully constructed tower had been. And a lot of smoke.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _Someone has a lot of fire power… _

"Sure do!" came a whispered, chirping voice in his ear. Kakashi whirled around, drawing a kunai. He hadn't heard anyone approach.

Behind him stood a young girl, probably the same age as his three students. She wore a brown, heavy fabric pleated skirt, a tight darker brown shirt, and had fish net stockings coming half way down her arms and legs. There were fingerless gloves, brown leather, with a metal strip on the back, much like the ones Kakashi himself wore, but she also had for brass knuckle spikes sticking from each glove. Her hair was fire-red, and her eyes had a disturbing familiarity about them, pupil less green orbs. Her feet, Kakashi noticed lightly, were bare.

Across her chest was a sash that connected to her belt, from which hung quite an impressive assortment of hip-bags. No doubt a lot more explosives were in there.

All in all, she didn't seem threatening. Obvious weapon concealment aside.

"Hi, you're from Konoha aren't you?" She smiled brightly.

"Um… Hai. And you are…" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Tarasov, Tarasov Midori." She answered, nodding matter-of-factly.

"Tarasov? That's-"

"Unusual? Yea… I get that quite a lot. Tarasov is from my dad's side. He is Russian… er… was Russian. Mum gave me a Japanese name though."

"Can you-"

"Read your thoughts? Yea… Sorta… I guess. I mean, if I try, I can hear them, but other times I can block them out. It's fun you see!" She exclaimed happily, smiling royaly.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _She speaks faster than Naruto…_

Midori laughed.

"_Kakashi-sensei? What was that?" _Obviously the Kunoichi had gotten impatient.

As Kakashi was about to reach for his transmitter button, the girl did the same.

"That was me!" She giggled.

_How did she get our frequency? _Wondered Kakashi, for he had indeed heard the broad cast over his radio.

"Simple, I just jacked up the frequency, the only one of thirty two that isn't broadcasting from _inside _this here city, and added my radio to the pattern!" She smiled.

There was a rush of static from the radio as someone sighed.

_Midori, that wouldn't happen to be you, would it?_

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in delight. "How did you know."

_Hehe, I had my suspicions when the explosion went off. How many people are as eccentric as you as to run into a heavily guarded territory, and then proceed to BLOW IT UP!?_

"What did you do that for, any way?" Interrupted Kakashi, setting a mental note to ask Naruto where he had met this girl. ASAP.

She turned to him, cocked her head, and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world;

"I was bored."

Simple as that.

**PAGE BREAK! ******** YAAAAAAY!**

Team 7 were sitting around the campfire in the middle of a small clearing not too far from the camp they should have been scouting.

But, as that camp no longer effectively EXISTED, they had cut the mission off early.

Now they were all sitting, untouched food in their laps, staring at the most recent addition to their party.

Well, all but Naruto. For some reason, he was eyeing Sasuke's dinner with a wary eye. Nobody paid much attention to him.

"So… may we ask why you are here, and who you are?" Eye smiled Kakashi. He had never met anyone so… eccentric.

And he knew Naruto, and he wore ORANGE.

"Hmm… maybe… in three seconds!" She exclaimed, three fingers stuck up. She bounced happily.

"Why…?" Began Kakashi. At that moment, two things happened; Naruto Kamiwai'd with a log behind a nearby tree, and Sasuke's dinner plate exploded.

The entire group sat covered in Ninja rations. Sasuke's food began to boil on his face.

"Kukukuku!" Laughed Midori, closing an umbrella – brown – that she had thrown up to protect her still immaculate attire.

Kakashi sweatdropped. _Where did she get that…_

Midori laughed.

"Is it safe?" Naruto's wearily sarcastic voice came from behind the tree.

"Yup." Grinned Midori.

"I don't trust you." Naruto sank down behind the bushes again. Midori laughed again.

Eventually Naruto rejoined the group.

"Naruto…" Started Kakashi, whipping muck from his face. "How did you know that was there?" _Even he, a jounin hadn't seen that coming._

Naruto sighed. "Because, I've never been able to eat in the same room as her, and not have at least _something _blown up. And I knew it was in sasuke's food, because I know her too well, and I know it was Midori, because it's ALWAYS Midori. She takes after her brother. Highly homicidal and unpredictable."

She laughed again. "Homocidal? Just like you're a Dobe, I suppose."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling he was missing something. "Who's her brother?" He asked. He had a feeling the knowledge may enlighten him a little.

Naruto choked on his food a little. "You… haven't guessed? Kakashi! I thought you knew better!" He shook his head, laughing. "Honestly, who does she _look _like?"

Kakashi studied her closer. True, there was a dim similarity between her and some unidentified profile in his mind, but nothing he could immediately notice.

"I'll help you then." Midori said. Her face became passive, her eyes lost her sparkle, there was a slight bloodthirsty tinge inserted instead. Kakashi stared into the face of the most homicidal boy in the recent Chuunin exams.

Sabaku no Gaara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

AUTHORS NOTE! This was just an errant thought, I'm not sure where to go after this. I just thought I might as well put it out there. If you have any ideas, please feel free to recommend. I have a few thoughts, but no idea how to link them together. Besides, I'm kinda in a twilight fad right now.


	2. Discontinued

Hi everyone. This story was recently brought to my re-attenion by a reviewer. Reading over it, I could sort of see where it was going, but not enough to write all the chapters I had planned... I can also see how bad my Japanese was, and how strangely interested i was in reviews. What hasn't changed, however, is my inability to hold down a multi chaper story. I really have no chapters or information prepared for this story. Anything i had is lost long ago. I really don't think I can continue with this story. I haven't really been active on fanfiction for a while now. Feel free to adopt. Im a bit busy now days that I'm no longer in year nine, I'm afraid...Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited. Please enjoy some of my other -completed - stories. Nananekokitsune 


End file.
